


春山

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: “你吞下避孕药的时候，就像是一场矿难。我想起消失在你体内的，所有的生命。”——理查德·布劳提根，《避孕药与春山矿难》
Relationships: 和卡, 带卡
Kudos: 27





	春山

在我的第三本小说《木造阁杀人事件》出版之后，很长一段时间陷入了茫然的状态，对周围的一切都提不起兴致。期间，出版社的编辑猿飞阿斯玛来拜访过几次，我也勉强提笔构思了几个大纲，都很难让人满意。不是太过死板就是太过圆滑，偶尔涌现的好点子细究之下无外乎前人的残羹剩饭，总觉得少了点什么东西。

这种时候，善解人意的阿斯玛先生免不了感叹一番本格推理如何如何走到了山穷水尽的地步，然后拍着我的肩问要不要去喝一杯。这里的“问”并非真正的询问，当我反应过来的时候，已经坐在西街的居酒屋里，面前半瓶久保田几乎见了底。

阿斯玛长我几岁，平日里向来是忠厚又本分的男人，他在年前结了婚，不久又有了孩子，常半开玩笑地抱怨经济不景气，要还房贷就买不起进口烟。这些无心之言听在我耳中稍略有几分刺痛，有时不禁产生自责的心理，倘若我的小说更受欢迎的话，或许对方的生活也能略微宽裕一些。

前几年，他的徒弟签了个写同性三角恋的新人作家，忽然一夜爆火，靠几部作品卖给电影和影视剧的版权盈利就开了自己的公司。听说对方搬出奈良之后和一位金发碧眼的异国女性生活在一起，过年的时候给阿斯玛先生寄了贺年卡，说开春会回一趟日本，有空希望能一起去札幌附近转一圈，可以边泡温泉边下将棋。

“不管怎么说，有很多事情是急不来的。”

阿斯玛放下筷子，晃动着酒杯里的冰块。

“市场也好，读者也好，消费主义的风向总是在不断改变，作为作家来说最重要的就是机运。近几年谁都能看出来，那些堪称打着本格旗号的大赏也在不知不觉向社会系倾斜，新本格更是如此。这种变化既然应运而生，大概今后也会一直持续下去。”

他朝我举起酒杯。

“果然现在这个时代，光靠诡计是行不通的吧。”我把剩下的酒一口气喝完，无奈地苦笑了一下，“说实话，之前的几本作品出版后也陆陆续续收到了不同的评价，有一些确实很让人震动，心里倒也有些动摇了。”

“别这么说，大和。他人之言不必全部听信。”

对方似乎以为我受到打击，好言宽慰起来。我笑着摆了摆手，又往杯中添了些酒。

“写作这回事，往往是当局者迷，读者的感觉总是比作者更加敏锐，更加难以掩饰。”我咬了一口夹起的酱油豆腐，“好几位朋友指出最近写的作品隐约带有昭和晚期的风格，以前我自己从来没意识到这一点，现在想来，也不失为一种新的尝试。”

“哦，看来你已经有什么想法啰？”

或许是看出阿斯玛眼神中的期待，我酒劲上头，一时也忘了谦虚，将连日来心中所想倾吐而出。

“具体的故事还没有决定，不过最近读了些平安和江户时期的艺妓传录，还有类似于怪谈物语之类的卷本，我想如果将这两者结合起来写一本小说，说不定会很有意思。”

“听上去蛮不错嘛。”

阿斯玛脸上带了些醉意，忽然像是想起什么似的四处翻找，最后从内袋里取出一张名片大小的和纸，递了过来。

“正好我有个朋友，对这两方面都非常了解，你找他聊聊也许会有什么灵感。”

我伸手接过，把缂印着银色云纹的薄纸举到眼前，似有一缕若有若无的曼陀罗调悄然勾引着，一凑近又化作浅淡的冷香。上面用墨水写了两行小字：旗木卡卡西，还有一个京都南区九条町的地址。

“这是？”

“没听过这个名字，你还是太年轻啊。”阿斯玛故作神秘地笑了一下，“木叶第一技师，这样说应该明白了吧？”

“木叶第……诶？”

我吃惊地说不出话来，不如说是根本不敢相信。

“哈哈，别看我这样，在外头混了这么多年，这点人脉总还是有的。”

阿斯玛得意地喝起酒，留我一个人震惊地盯着那张纸片。“技师”一词原出自平安时代的和歌“晚技屏风月，师春烛影归”，大意讲的是与擅长此道小的倌共度良宵，将美好的春夜奉为师，烛火燃尽了仍不愿归去。由此引申，取“技师”二字代指从事此业的男子，通俗来讲就是男性艺妓。京都的技师少说也有几千，平日栖身于各大馆院中，而这里面规模最大的便是木叶，素有“流莺妄攀木，无花堪衬叶”之名，坊间也传言：进木叶如过矮门——不得不弯。敢称“木叶第一技师”，不知是位怎样厉害的人物。

“不过既然说他是您的朋友，也就是说……”

“等一下，你想到哪里去了。”对方像是才反应过来，终于将实情道出，“我和卡卡西认识得很早，他在出版社当过记者，也写过一点东西，算起来你倒是应该喊他声前辈。”

阿斯玛有些怀念似的晃了晃酒杯。

“人的一生真是难以预料，想不到转眼过去这么多年……”

之后，我们又点了一瓶菊姬和石田屋。阿斯玛大概是完全醉了，开始嚷嚷叨叨自己妻子和孩子的事情，我对他的胡话随口附和，敷衍了事，心中免不了向这个“旗木卡卡西”涌出一份期冀，又怕所有这些不过是对方醉酒时胡乱编造出的玩笑。就这样一直待到将近十一点，我结完账，扶阿斯玛出门准备叫计程车，他忽然非常严肃地对我说了些话。

“别的我不担心，你与卡卡西聊天，必定是会有所收获的。只是有件事要先同你讲清楚：千万不要打卡卡西的主意。这种念头动都不能动，一点都不能有。”

“当然，”我笑起来，“对方是阿斯玛先生的朋友，又是我的前辈，无论如何都不能做这种失礼的事。”

“大和，你还是太年轻……”

阿斯玛似乎一时不知该怎么表达，他掏出打火机，在冷风里点了根烟。

“总之我会和他打好招呼，你先去见见他吧。”对方吐出一口烟雾，“很多事情说不明白，没见过卡卡西的人更是不会理解。不过……”

他看向我，叹了口气，走向计程车的途中把烟踩在地上。

“别陷得太深，栽在卡卡西身上会没命的。”

两周之后，家里电话收到阿斯玛的语音留言，那时我正好去了理发店。留言中讲他已经帮我约好了时间，让我直接过去就行，中间嘱咐了些有的没的，托我向对方问好，最后说他自己近一个月来都会外出，有事可以让出版社其他人代劳。 我看了眼日历，知道是他的学生回来了，现在大概已经坐上出发去北海道的新干线，心里对这种悠然自在难免有些羡慕，但更多是对接下来会面之事的紧张。

约定的时间在周四早上九点，六点不到我便出了门，搭乘地铁又转了一班电车。从清水寺到四条大宫沿途的樱花接近满开，远远望去宛若少女的衣裙般上下翻飞，明艳动人。我穿着一本正经的西装混在上班族中间，沿步行街前行。街道两侧的商铺陆续开门营业，店员们身穿各色和服，戴着稻荷神面具招徠游客。想到阿斯玛虽同我说随意些不必拘束，但空手前去拜访到底显得没有礼貌，便走进一家特色店中，挑选了一瓶还算拿得出手的法国红酒。

京都的街路呈十字状分布，按理来说并不难找，寻到那间宅院还是得让人费一番功夫。院门被几棵高大的梧桐遮挡着，四周极为僻静，几丛丁香从墙边垂挂下，后面不显眼地露出“旗木”二字。现在离约好的时间还有四五十分钟，我走进附近一家叫鸢（注：原文为Tobi）的茶室，随手点了份招牌红豆糕。店主是一个性格开朗的高个子男人，带着橘黄色旋涡状面具。这个时间店内没有其他客人，他便和我攀谈起来。我一边与他说话，一边注意看着时间，九点不到立刻回到宅院门口，按了几次铃，始终没有人应。

我站在原地耐心地等着，心中不免嘀咕，转念想来自己也不是什么重要人物，对方迟到些许也无可厚非。就这样等了一个小时左右，里面始终没有任何动静，我感到不安又困惑，重新转身回到茶室，向店主打听旗木先生是否在家。

“刚才看到你的时候就觉得，’哎呀呀，该不会是去找那个人的吧……’哇，想不到真的是呢！”

对方夸张的动作和表情让人有些不悦，我简单说明只是拜访朋友，不料他却变得越加起劲。

“嗯嗯我懂的，大家都是这么说的。朋友嘛，就是那个啦，对吧？”

不待我开口反驳，身后传来啪嗒一声，一双纤长的手推开拉门。穿着和服的银发男子进入店中，稍略环顾周围，朝我走了过来。

“真是不好意思呀，有点事耽误了。”对方语带歉意温和地笑着，“我是旗木卡卡西。可以叫你天藏吗？”

我愣了愣神，赶忙点头，讲话也有些不利索起来。

“啊，是……初次见面，旗木前辈。”

茶室老板来来回回打量我和旗木卡卡西，不知又擅自误解了什么，一脸恍然大悟地说着“原来如此，是这样啊，怪不得……”之类的话走开了。我重新抬头看向面前的男人，大约三十岁不到，浅银色的发丝，白皙的皮肤，水色的和服与浅葱色的饰带，给人一种沉静、亲和的印象。虽然脸被围巾仔细地挡着，亦不难看出是容貌俊美之人。

“没关系，不用这么拘谨，叫我卡卡西就可以了。”对方伸手掀起门帘，“不如我们先换个地方再谈？”

我应和着低头跟上，与他一同朝旗木宅院走去。出门时隐约听到身后传来一些响动，像是几只杯盏同时发出的碎裂声，心中虽有疑问也很快抛诸脑后。至少在这个时候，我依然谨记着阿斯玛先生的教诲，对眼前之人没有一丝一毫的非分之想，同时不禁产生这样一个疑问：如此温柔、随和的男人真的是成为传闻中的“木叶第一技师”吗？

进入宅院，鹅卵石路旁有一池浅水，几棵樱花树上白雪般的花瓣缓缓而落，确有一番幽静之美。看得出庭院的主人对布局颇有研究，设计上也极为讲究。身着淡色和服的旗木卡卡西信步走入花雨，仿佛画中人一般。

途中，我注意到院内几处围墙和主宅门外都贴着符纸，上面写着常人难以辨认的咒文。之前为了取材，阿斯玛先生曾带我拜访过几位寺院里的高僧，对符咒也做了一些研究。从这些符的符脚样式上大致能推断出是作驱除凶灵恶灵、避煞辟邪之用，再看纹样和繁复程度，都是效力极强封印符，力度远超一般镇宅的桃符。

进屋落坐后，我便将此事毫无保留地道出，担心对方在不知情中住进了一所凶宅。

“这么快就能注意到，真敏锐呢。”

卡卡西以一种对待后辈的口吻夸赞道。他点起小炉里的火，舀开新鲜的花瓣放入煎煮的药茶中，从合服袖口露出的手腕在水雾间若隐若现。

“我猜，阿斯玛还没提过让你来找我的原因吧？这个理由和那些符纸，以及接下来我要说的事情都有关联。”

卡卡西停下来，我才注意到他的声音很好听，低缓的声线中糅合着一丝柔软的哑音，开口娓娓道来时，每句话都像轻落在雪地上的脚印。

“多年前，我与阿斯玛在一个办公室共事，闲谈时将它们当故事说了一遍，阿斯玛便让我写下来，说有一天定会大受欢迎，可惜当时我已经辞离本职，也不再有提笔的心境。前几日阿斯玛找到我，说有一位后辈想写这类小说，还说对方是个正直、敦厚又诚恳的年轻人，希望我将那些故事托付于他。

这些年来，我从未将它们说与人听，毕竟无法用常理解释的事情，说出来也并不是每个人都会相信，甚至连自己回想起来也常常会产生怀疑。今日，我愿将之细说与你，若你听完后得到一些启发，于我而言未尝不是一种宽慰。”

听完此话，我一方面因自己被这位前辈所器重而喜，一方面也意识到接下来谈话的不同寻常，不由正襟危坐，凝神静听。

“我生于长月，印象中没有见过母亲，幼时一直跟随着父亲。从小我的五感就比他人更加灵敏，有时甚至能感受到一些不同寻常的东西，这些‘东西’难以用语言描述，它们没有形状，我却能闻到它们的味道，血的味道。父亲以为是小孩体质不好的缘故，出门一定让我戴上面罩，而我心里清楚，这些‘东西’根本不属于这个世界。

渐渐地，我开始听见许多‘声音’，有男有女，有老有小，交杂在一起，大约是在咒骂什么，我听不懂它们的语言，只能感受到无止境的恶意。那些声音越来越响，持续的时间也越来越长，几乎一刻不停，连夜间也令人不得安眠。那时我尚年幼，不知如何应对，只装作听而不见。

有一天我离家出门，直到傍晚才归，忽然发现连日来萦绕耳边的声音似乎是停了，周围安静得像一潭死水，那股恨意却不曾消散。我心中顿时涌起不详的预感，赶忙推开家门，在屋中发现父亲早已冷去的尸体。

父亲离世后，我独自生活了一段时间，性格也变得孤僻起来，不愿与人接近，但仍有两位值得珍重的朋友一直陪伴在身旁。只是没过多久，未及我表达出对他们的情感，二人分别在不同的事故中丧失了性命，对我照顾有加的恩师和师母亦相继亡故，似乎与我接近之人都无法逃离这不祥的宿命。我常常闻到浓烈的血腥味，无论如何冲洗都无法使之消散，想来他们的痛楚也将伴随我一生吧。

当时我为了维持生计在出版社工作，偶尔也充担记者负责采一些外地新闻，有一回在城崎的温泉附近遇到一位长者，对方自称来自妙木山的仙人，还告诉我那些‘东西’其实是强烈怨气积结而成的怨灵。临走前，他将这些封印符咒赠予我，强制要求我改换职业，并推荐我来到木叶。

在此之后，情况日渐好转，周围也鲜少有人受到影响，而当我想再次寻找那位仙人表达感谢之情时，却得知对方已在不久前仙逝归天，葬身于海。我心中难免悔懊怅然，对这被诅咒一般的命运也只得无可奈何地接受了。”

炉中发出轻微的水沸声，在寂静的屋里格外清晰。对方将青瓷茶碗摆在我面前，为我斟起一勺春水。散发着清冽香气的茶汤像手心里一块发烫的玉，我尝了一口，心思还沉浸在对方的讲述中。茶甘与他的话语遥相应和，一时竟宛如隔世。

回过神来，卡卡西正注视着我。我才注意到他左眼处有一道狭长的伤疤。

“怎么样，作家先生？一直是我在自说自话，感到厌烦了吧？”

“怎么会呢！”我赶忙说道，“能够这样与前辈交谈实在是我的荣幸。希望您不介意我将它们纳入拙作，虽然这样说有些不知羞耻，但得到了这么精彩的素材，感觉这次可以写出很厉害的作品。”

“那完成之后还请务必让我拜读一番。”对方弯起眼睛，一只手端起茶碗，却也并不喝。

起先我尚未领会，只顾自品赏茶香。过了好一会儿，抬头见天色渐暗，方才猛然想起传统艺文化中端茶即有送客之意，慌忙站起来准备离开。卡卡西见我这般紧张，轻笑了一声，起身帮我递外套，手指若有若无扣住我的掌心。

“晚些走也是可以的，不过嘛……”

他用惯来温和的声音开口道，笑容间流露出一丝不怀好意的挑弄。

“过夜就是另外的价钱了。”

自从旗木宅邸逃一般回到家后的一个礼拜以来，我总是神不守舍，连报纸也拿错好几回。那日留在手心上的触感不但没有消退，反倒如晃动的鱼钩般日日撩拨着不可述说的心思。临别前，对方与我约好十日后再次见面，我本该趁此机会好好构思一番新书，可每到提笔之时，眼前却不断浮现出那截雪白的腕和纤长的指，思绪也变得难以集中起来。

夜里我做了个梦，梦里有条河流，被深秋的寒雾笼罩着。我乘船经过两侧霜白的芦苇，远远望见旗木卡卡西站在对岸，静立于一片枯黄的草地上，无论我怎样用力划桨，船都无法靠近他半分。他的和服格外单薄，袖带在秋风中飘动，我站在船椽边问他觉不觉得冷，声音却像被看不见的洞吞噬一般消散了。

雾气越来越浓，河水开始结冰。我走下船去往他的身边，只见他缓缓转身，食指挑开浴衣的系带。就在我伸手即将碰到他的时候，胸口传来一阵陌生的暖意，蓝色的雷光不断从胸骨断裂处迸射，他的手正穿过那个缺口轻握住我的心脏，眼中悲伤的神情我从未见过。

睁开眼醒来，天刚蒙蒙亮。我看了眼钟表，五点不到一刻，感觉下体有些胀痛，便进浴室洗了个冷水澡。七点我走出门，换了身得体的西服搭乘地铁。出站口有一家刚开门的花店，染着黄色头发的女店员正在修剪波斯菊的茎叶，我请她帮忙包了一束新鲜的百合，然后往九条町方向走去。此时太阳才悬到半空，挂在紫椴树的枝头，闪烁着鲜白色的光芒。

有了上回的经历，这次我打算在鸢茶室多坐一会儿。茶室门口红色与白色相间的帘布在晨风中摆动，刚走进门，高个子店主就凑了上来，毫不遮掩八卦的语气。

“我说，‘那个’的感觉怎么样？”

“什么这个那个的？今天不卖红豆糕了？”

我故意装傻逗他，对方果然飞快进后厨拿来一碟红豆糕，厚着脸皮坐在我面前，期待地探着脑袋。

“哎呀，还能是哪个，当然是‘那个’了！这些我请客，你就说出来听听吧。”

“哦，你说那个啊……”我作出一副神秘的样子，压低了声音，“该说是厉害，还是名不虚传呢……”

“哇啊啊啊啊可恶啊你这家伙！”

看着对面的人扯着头发，一副懊羡的样子，我心满意足地品尝起红豆糕来。一口咬下，似乎觉得今日的糕点中夹杂了一股苦酸味，抬头正欲抱怨几句，冷不丁被对方打量的视线直直吓了一跳。

“手没事……胳膊没断……脖子没缝线……脚也能走路……”

对方一边盯着我，一边絮絮叨叨地不知在说些什么。我将他打断，询问发生了何事。

“怎么，你不知道？”他瞪大眼睛反问，“这都不知道还敢往那间宅子里跑啊？”

不过转瞬，对方又不屑地开口道，“我看你根本就是在吹牛罢了，凡是在那间屋里过了夜的人，或多或少都会出点儿事情，什么高空坠物、意外失足、交通事故、精神失常，等等等等，总之没多久好活啦。”

对方显然是在胡说八道，我听了却无法完全置之不理。身为木叶技师，与客同居同寝是最自然不过的道理，不知为何我心中却感到不是滋味。突然间，又想起阿斯玛走之前对我的叮嘱，说对卡卡西动心思可能会导致丧命，他与卡卡西又是什么关系？转而一想，就算他们没有往来，我在对方心中也算不得什么角色，只是不知是否所有人都如梦境中那般，与那个人之间横亘着陌生而遥远的迷雾呢？

一阵狂风席卷而来，天色不知何时变得阴沉，显出即将要落雨的征兆。我浑浑噩噩地离开茶室，不知不觉又走到旗木宅前，胸中闷堵杂乱，烦郁不安。乌云压叠，两侧的树影愈加昏暗，在风中簌簌摇动。正当我苦思难解之时，忽然感觉身上传来一点柔和的力道，那双好几次出现在梦中的手正搭在我的肩头。身披和衣的银发男子站在身后，手中纸伞为我遮挡住淅沥的春雨。宛若一阵暖水漫过，温和、酥痒的声音轻轻从耳边传来：

“好久不见了呀，天藏。”

雨泛起湿软的土腥味，鸟雀扑棱着翅膀躲入檐下。步入宅院，只见满池白色的花瓣被雨水打落，沉浮在泥泞间。卡卡西为我举着伞，我便不好离他太远，感到周身被一阵幽淡的冷香环绕，不由得心猿意马，想了些不该想的事情。

进入屋内，卡卡西取来一条干毛巾递给我擦拭，又倒了些姜茶祛寒。我忽然不知如何与他共处，话语动作间亦多了分局促，打心底对自身的行为和思想无端厌恶起来。旗木卡卡西于我无疑是位值得敬重的前辈，温柔平近，待我友善亲和，可我却怀着将天上的月亮占为己有的心理，不自量力想去触碰那抹荡在水中的银色光辉。此刻我坐在他对面，怀着繁杂滚涌的思绪，不经意间竟脱口将盘旋在脑中的疑问讲了出来。

“恕我冒昧，听闻和前辈交往的人都会遭遇不测，当真确有此事吗？”

卡卡西抬起头，静静望了会儿窗外。零落的花瓣间，一只蝴蝶被雨水冲断了体肢，无力抖动着灰白的鳞翅。过不了多久，这个弱小的生命就将在冰冷的春日里消逝了。

“确实有这么回事呢。”

等对方转过身时，一瞬难辨的神情已经被温和的笑意覆盖起来。

“自我进入木叶，在因缘际会下结识了一些朋友，他们来自各地各处，有商人，有公差，有无家可归的浪子，有权贵氏族的后裔。虽然只是如露水般短暂的缘分，可每当思及他们的遭遇，总忍不住想到人的命运就像浮萍漂流在汹涌的河水中一样，既难以逃脱，又无法改变。如果你不介意的话，我也愿把这些说与你听。”

卡卡西点起炉火，火光在昏暗的雨中左右摇曳，蓦然映红他的指尖和发梢。

“早些年，有位异国的工造师来到此处留宿，他自称黏土艺术家，闲暇时会制作一些动物状的小玩意儿以供消遣。那些动物极为精致，巴掌大小的蜘蛛轻巧生动，若是鸟则更为血肉丰满，各处设计颇具现代性，显示出一种简约主义美学追求的纯粹。他常常谈论起瞬间与永恒的辩证话题，对短暂而极致的消亡观念深信不疑。在他离开之前，引我去附近林中观看了一场焰火，那日壮观的场景现在想来依旧记忆犹新。

之后我再也没有见过他。那年夏天，青森县偶发了一起管道煤气爆炸，听说他在事故中被炸断胳膊，后来又听说他逃到了千叶，没过多久又听说他死了。等这些听说渐渐消失后，他也如同焰火的余烬一般，慢慢黯淡下去。他的存在正如他昔日所言，逐渐消亡在转瞬而漫长的日光里，或许哪一瞬曾触及过永恒吧。

过了一段时间，他的一位朋友找上门来，在此住了些时日。这个人阅历极广，且对金钱极为重视，平时从事地下买卖和暗巷交易，在黑白两道都有点门路。在他身上有很多线缝的疤口，据说是年轻时和人拼刀留下的，他称其为‘收藏’，除此之外也有很多与众不同的癖好。然而他出手极为大方，常常十数倍于他人，尽管同他说明金钱对我而言无甚用处，依然日复一日打到账上。

大约在秋末，他外出时遇到仇家寻仇，将他杀死后带走了尸体。以前他偶尔提起对这个时代的憎恨与对上个时代的怀念，于我而言两者似乎并无不同，同样的故事换了不同的角色依旧不断上演，今日的憎恨与怀念到二十年后也将持续下去，只是他们将更加年轻，我们却止步不前，终有一日会在新的棋盘里失去作用罢了。”

卡卡西缓缓停下，往炉中加了两块烧红的碳。细碎的火星噼啪跳动，将他的声音衬起几分暖意。

“遇到那个人，是在两年后的一个雪夜。根据木叶的规矩，平日我不能在外留宿，只有正月开始前的几日可以外出。我独自寻了一处偏远小镇的旅店，打算一边泡温泉一边安静地度日，夜晚回到自己屋里时，却见桌边坐着一个男人，高个子，黑发，在昏暗的夜色中看不清五官。

我问他要干什么，他说想找人谈一谈，我找不出拒绝的理由，答应下来，随性地聊了一些。一开口，我便觉出那人孤僻冷漠，思虑周全且城府颇深，是为达目的能不择手段的残酷之人，可不知为何对他总有些难以言喻的熟悉感。我与他也讲了些心事，喝了些酒，后来大约也做了些什么别的，只记得那夜的雪格外大，在春日里很少见。

天亮之后，我睁开眼睛，看见自己端端躺在床上，昨夜发生的一切都如梦一般远去了。屋内一切如常，仿佛丝毫没有人来过的踪迹，只是我注意到放在床头的书页向后翻去两张，几片花瓣落在藤原孝义写的和歌上。那本小说我惯常看，页页都很熟悉，因而感到一丝古怪，加之当时疑心多生暗鬼，无故揣摩了许多。而现今想来，大约只是某种巧合而已。”

窗外，蝴蝶的尸体漂在水上，与白色的花瓣堆砌在一起。卡卡西低下头，重新望向我时带着几分惊诧。我没有松开他的手，反将他压在身下，隔着层织物堵住他唇间溢出的喘息，手指沿着衣襟缓缓探至下摆。

一声惊雷划破沉闷压抑的天空。

“在想什么，这么入神？”

我猛然回神，一下子羞得面红耳赤。卡卡西不知何时起身拉起纱帘，眼中含着一点揶揄笑意。

“看样子这雨一时半会儿是停不了的。你若不介意的话，不如在此过上一夜，明日再回。”

“这，这怎么能行！”

我结结巴巴地拒绝了几番，却被对方好言劝住，不得不强行压下乱七八糟的心思。窗外的雨确实越来越大了，狂风裹挟雨点猛烈地拍打着玻璃，厉声有如鬼哭。 卡卡西进厨房准备晚饭，我原本只期果腹，端上来的却是几道鲜香诱人的佳肴，煎河鱼外脆里嫩，入口即化，孜然茄子爽口劲软，配上味增酱后浓郁醇厚，着实令人享受。卡卡西将上次我带来的法国红酒倒入玻璃杯中，我不敢喝多，象征性地尝了两杯，感觉特色店的酒到底配不上对方的手艺，也不免略微留了些遗憾。

十点左右，卡卡西带我进入为留宿之客准备的房间。我坐在床边，听着浴室中流淌的水声与屋外滂沱暴雨融为一体，心中一阵惘然。我深知旗木卡卡西对我的诱惑已然超过了控制，想来他的魅力或许很少有男人或者女人能够抵挡吧。他并非不知世故之人，如此孤寂地活在世上却能够保持自我，这份心性与其说难能可贵，不如说是让人感到悲凉了。

之后，我也进浴室洗漱了一番，出来时卡卡西还在客厅看书，我们互道了晚安，各自回到房中。我关了灯，想起年少时读芥川龙之介，始终记得《罗生门》中的一句：“京都的傍晚变得很冷，冷得使人很想能有一个火炉才好。”在梦中，我问卡卡西觉不觉得冷，声音传不过去，也没有得到回答。卡卡西的手触碰在肩上和手心的酥痒透过黑暗一点点浮现出来，在这个狂风乱作的雨夜，我的心即将被黑色的火焰燃烧殆尽，从破碎中碾为尘土。

辗转反侧直到下半夜，我起身拉开窗帘，只见乌云间如同血一般的月色。卡卡西的房间在二楼，我尽可能不发出声音地走上楼梯，推开门时，窗外巨大的闪电如斧劈般留下一道刺目的白光。卡卡西闭着眼睛，脸被软和的薄被挡住，颤动的纤长睫毛如银色蝶翼般脆弱易碎。雷声轰然炸响，仿佛一头巨兽发出绝望的吼叫。

霎那间，在冷雨中死去的蝴蝶似乎从我眼前复生过来，我不由自主低下头去，亲吻他深陷的锁骨。卡卡西身上散发出春天的味道，他的呼吸又潮又软，身体如消融的寒冰般清冽，修长的手指微微垂蜷，指尖柔润似杏花新绽。就在我即将褪去他的衣衫时，一声低语轻缓地在耳边响起。

“不管怎么说，作为后辈来说，你是我最为认可的一位。”

卡卡西依然没有睁开眼睛，他的发丝垂落在枕边，像一片柔软的雪。这片雪与在无数个雪夜中融化的他有什么分别呢？我在沉重的阴影间站了许久，转身离开前，依然能听见那愤怒的、狂暴的、悲泣的吼声盘旋在宅邸周围，直到在与雷电一次次的抗斗中掏空了心。

门上的符纸被水打湿依然没有脱落，无法死去的亡魂徘徊雨中，孤独地憎恨着春日。

天未亮，我已悄然走出宅院。清晨的浓雾飘浮在满地花瓣上，沿着风穿过胸口的空洞。我怀着某种落魄的茫然站上街头，鸢茶室没有开门，路过时只见一位中年男性正坐在门口石阶上，半张脸布满疤痕，静静凝望着旗木府邸。

“你在等人吗？”我问。

他没有看我一眼，开口声音低哑，“只是想拜访一位朋友。”

“大家都是这么说的。”

“是吗。”

对方淡淡地应了句，继续注视宅院中如细雪般落下的白色。卡卡西描述过一个雪夜过后的早晨，将那个早晨与无数个早晨区分开的花瓣，飘落在书页间拓印的和歌上。藤原孝义的和歌我碰巧知道一首，在我以“天藏”作为笔名正式发表的第一篇小说《树海杀人事件》中，独眼凶手离去前用自己的血在墙壁上一字一字写道：

相思难从愿，不惜下黄泉。  
昨夜相逢后，依依恋世间。

又过了半个月，阿斯玛从札幌回到本洲，带了些特产来看望我。我在家中一直发着原因不明的高烧，卧病在床，并时常不受控制地做起噩梦，梦中有一只淌血的眼睛注视着我的一举一动。 即便如此，我还是将半梦半醒间断断续续写完的作品递给阿斯玛，他读了一遍，站到窗前掏打火机点了根烟。

故事发生在贞享四年春，艺妓鹿惊为了躲避追捕，在深山中度过了十日。这座山在关原合战中布置过埋伏，山路上常能见到武士的尸骸，到了夜晚，鬼火遍地，厉叫声不绝于耳。每当鹿惊遇到危险时，总有一人暗中相助，度过了次次难关。后来追兵发现了鹿惊，搜入山中，那人将鹿惊藏在一处石穴内，独自前去杀死了囚禁鹿惊的藩军长及其手下。

鹿惊见刀刃穿过他身体却无法伤及分毫，心知此非生世之人，便赶在对方离去前问其姓名，好在日后为他立碑拜祭，那人却说他谁也不是，只是一个看不见未来的男人。听闻此言，鹿惊便用刀刓下自己的左眼，换给对方，留下一道细长的伤疤。不久，男人之后就消失了，怀着外人无法揣测的心意烟消云散。从此以后，这座山每年春天都会下一场无名的大雪。

“给这故事起名字了吗？”

阿斯玛抬起头问我，眼底似乎有几分说不清道不明的情绪。

“就叫《十日物语》如何？”我说，“记得西方在十四世纪也有一部以此为题的作品，与之相互相映，喻示人能体会爱之缠绵，却无法感同情之苦恨。”

“依我看，不如叫《春山》。”对方望向屋外，长长地吐了口烟。

“春潮曾送离魂去，春山遗恨春雪堕。一晌凭栏春花落，一念空寂万骨破。如此这般藏春意而露春色，引人怨恨，勾人爱怜，同那活在故事里的人再相称不过了。”

我点了点头，脑海中不禁勾勒出旗木卡卡西的模样，还有那阵冷春的气息。与此同时，我又忆起一首学生时代读过的诗歌来，题目叫做《避孕药与春山矿难》。具体内容不再赘述，只是那份关于生命消亡的轻盈与沉重又一次唤起了我对那个夜晚春梦般虚浮的回忆。或许于我而言，对这位前辈的渴望已然超越了性爱，成为一种融合了对生死间一切缥缈希冀的信仰般的存在了吧。

“那就这样决定好了。”

自那之后，我的热症渐渐退了下去，直到完全好转又过去几个月。那只淌血的眼睛终于不再注视着我，而无论它看向何处，这份无法触及的悲愿终究是不会得到任何回应了。在我搭乘电车去出版社的途中，见路旁大半的樱花已经凋落，心头悄然涌起些许伤感的情绪。

缓慢结束的春日正如雪片般逝去的生命，消散在风中。

End.


End file.
